KVGS
KVGS, virtual channel 18, is a CW-affiliated television licensed to Las Vegas, Nevada, United States. The station is owned by the Dorado Media Group as part of a duopoly with MyNetworkTV affiliate KVMY (channel 24). The two stations share studios on West Sahara Avenue (NV 589) in Las Vegas. KVGS's transmitter is located on Black Mountain, near Henderson, Nevada (southwest of I-515/U.S. 93/U.S. 95). History Early years The station was known as KTFB on August 29, 1986. The station's original transmitter was located in the McCullough Range southwest of Henderson. KTFB was an independent station with a firmly local flavor and soon garnered much acclaim with features such as the scary B-movie showcase Saturday Fright at the Movies, hosted by Count Cool Rider, which aired at 10 p.m. Count Cool Rider was actually Koker, one of the station's owners, who has since gone on to become a respected builder of custom motorcycles, as well as a regular expert on the History Channel series Pawn Stars ''and host of its spinoff, ''Counting Cars. As a WB affiliate The station primarily broadcast older programming during this era, as well as professional wrestling (most notably World Class Championship Wrestling and the National Wrestling Alliance). KTFB became a charter affiliate of The WB, which later changed its call letters to KWBV in 1995. As a CW affiliate On January 24, 2006, CBS Corporation (the parent company of UPN) and the Warner Bros. unit of Time Warner announced that The WB and UPN would be shut down that September and have some of their higher-rated programs migrated onto a new jointly owned network called The CW. On February 22, News Corporation announced that it would start up another new network called MyNetworkTV. This new service, which would be a sister network to Fox, would be operated by Fox Television Stations and its syndication division, Twentieth Television. MyNetworkTV was created in order to give stations affiliated with UPN and The WB that were not mentioned as becoming CW affiliates another option besides becoming independent stations, as well as to compete against The CW. KWBV was chosen for the CW affiliation agreement and also changed its call letters to the current KVGS '''on June 19, reflecting its pending affiliation with the new network. As a result, KVGS maintained The WB for the network's last two weeks of programming before switching its affiliation to The CW on September 18. Digital Television '''Digital channels The station's digital channel is multiplexed: Analog-to-digital conversion KVGS shut down its analog signal, over UHF channel 11, on June 12, 2009, the official date in which full-power television stations in the United States transitioned from analog to digital broadcasts under federal mandate. Programming Syndicated programming seen on KVGS includes Judge Mathis, Access Hollywood, The Doctors, The People's Court, The Jerry Springer Show, The Steve Wilkos Show, The Robert Irvine Show, Maury, and ''2 Broke Girls. '' Category:Channel 18 Category:Las Vegas, NV Category:Nevada Category:CW affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Former WB affiliates Category:Dorado Media Group Category:Television channels and stations established in 1986